Broken
by Wolfangel33
Summary: But rest assured ... I will have my revenge ...
1. The Fight

Broken

 ** _Author's note_**

 ** _Here's a new story, sorry it took so long for me to write. I had writers block. Review please if you have suggestions or like the chapter/story._**

 **Chapter 1: The fight**

 _Mikey's POV_

"Come on Donnie!" I shouted, "Grab your techno stuff and let's go!" We were just about to leave for patrol, when Donnie 'suddenly realised' he's forgotten something. Now we're just stood here, waiting for him to return.

"Alright!" Donnie answered, "Just … give me a second."

"We've given ya ten minutes Don!" Raph growled.

"AHA!" Donnie shouted, "Found it!" My immediate older brother came running out of his lab, with some sort of gun. "It's my new invention, similar to an E.M.P gun." Donnie looked in my direction and, seeing my confused face, continued "For Mikey's benefit, it stuns robots. I call it the-"

"Shell blaster!" I cut in.

"Sounds good." Raph said.

"I like it." Leo commented. I turned towards Donnie, a smug look on my face, which he returned with a playful glare.

"Fine." He sighs. "We'll use that name."

"Thanks D." I replied.

"Can we go already?" Raph asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"Is everybody ready?" Leo asked, we all nodded, answering his question. "Alright then … let's move."

 _(Rooftops)_

Finally, some fresh air. We were running across rooftops on our daily patrol when- "Stop." I commanded.

"What why?!" Raph asked. I looked around and into the darkness. FLASH. A shadow darted from my left.

"Foot." I replied.

"Foot-ninja? There aren't any here, Mikey." Leo said.

"There ar-" I started. I threw one shuriken towards the area I saw movement, and managed to hit my target. A footbot fell out of the shadows, sparks spluttered from where it was hit. Wait was it a footbot. It was a robot, but not a footbot. I walked towards it, to find it indeed was not a footbot, but was not a robot either. I also realised, that the sparks had stained the floor … red. The sparks were blood, the guy was human, and I killed him. I killed someone, I killed HIM!

"I … killed … him." I whispered.

"What?" Raph asked, "What is it?

"I KILLED HIM!" I shouted.

"Mikey, you can't kill a robot." Donnie explained.

"NO!" I screamed. "HE'S HUMAN!" … AND I … I … killed … him." My brothers came towards me to get a closer look.

"He … is human." Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah … and I killed him." I added.

"Mike, it wasn't your faul-" Leo started, but stopped when I shrieked in terror. A hand had grabbed onto my foot, and dragged me to the ground. I felt three pair of hands grab onto my arms, and start tugging me backwards. The guy was alive, oh thank God he's alive, and was pulling me into the shadows. I kicked the guy in the head, and he finally lost his grip on me. I was flung back into my brothers who, luckily, caught me. A gunshot sounded. White hot pain shot through my shoulder. I looked to my left to see a bullet embedded in my shoulder. A drop of blood dripped down my arm.

Suddenly a dozen men emerged from the darkness, each armed with their own guns. They were all dressed in black, with padded armour, including a black helmet with black goggles.

"Surrender, we have you surrounded!" commanded, who I assume was, the leader. Gah! My arm hurts so much.

"Never!" Raph shouted. I suddenly felt dizzy, the world started to spin. I no longer had my brothers' support. My legs gave out from under me and I fell. "MIKEY!" My eyelids felt heavy and were slowly sliding shut.

"Mikey. You need to stay awake." Donnie said.

"Too tired." I mumbled. My eyes shut, and darkness overcame me.

 _Leo's POV_

"Protect Mikey." I ordered. We all surrounded Mikey, blocking anyone from coming near him.

Bullets started firing at us; I barely managed to dodge them all, while keeping my position in front of Mikey. I turned to my brothers, to see they were struggling to keep up. So I ordered a retreat.

"There's too many of them Raph!" I shouted. "And Mikey's losing blood." At the sound of Mikey's name, Raph seemed to immediately agree. "Raph; grab Mikey. Donnie; let's go."

We ran. Raph grabbed Mikey, and … we ran. Rain had started to fall over New York, and was growing heavier by the minute. I could hear shouting from behind me, we were being followed.

"Split up." I ordered.

"Leo we can't split up. What about Mikey?" Raph asked.

"Donnie; you go with Raph to help protect Mikey. I'll go left, you go right." I commanded.

"But Leo-" Donnie started.

"I'm leader, now listen to me and just do it … we'll meet at Central Park." I ordered.

"Alright Leo, just … be careful." Raph said.

"I will. On my signal we split off." I stated "3 … 2 … 1 … NOW!"

We split up, I went left and my brothers went right.

I continued on running until I felt something sharp pierce my leg. I looked down, to see a dart sticking out of my leg. Tranquillizer. But I wasn't looking at where I was going, and fell down into an alleyway.

When I finally got up, I noticed that I was surrounded by the men with guns. Great … just great. I swung my leg, tripping up the guards; got up and ran. I ran all the way to central park, becoming more tired with each step. But finally … I reached my destination.

There were my brothers, stood in front of the tree Mikey was leaning against. I made my way towards them.

"Leo, there you are." Raph said.

"We were getting worried." Donnie stated.

"Ran into some trouble in an alleyway." I replied.

"Leo is that a-" Donnie was looking down at my leg.

"A tranquillizer dart. Yeah. I got with it while I was running across the rooftops, causing me to fall into the alleyway. It mustn't have been a strong dose though I don't feel that tired." I answered. "Alright guys, we need to get back to the lai-"

"Wait … guys, where's Mikey?" Raph asked, panic clear in his voice. We looked down to where Mikey was resting, to find he was no longer there.

"RAPH, LEO, DONNIE!" Mikey shouted. We ran towards where we thought the voice had come from. But once we arrived at the source, we were rewarded with the sight of seeing a weak, struggling Mikey in the hands of one of the guards; his hands tied behind his back. Suddenly the guard pushed Mikey to the ground and placed a muzzle around his mouth, but Mikey kept on fighting. It was at that moment I decided I'd had enough, we jumped down to attack the guard when-

"Put your hands up!" Someone commanded, we did not do so. "Or we punish this one." A spotlight, from one of the helicopters, landed on top of Mikey and we were able to see fear in his wide eyes … fear for us.

I complied to his command, put my katanas in their sheaths, and rose my hands in the air. My brothers followed my lead, weapons away, and hands up.

"On my signal … NOW!" The lead commander shouted. Suddenly another dart entered through my skin, and I looked towards Donnie and Raph, to see they also had two darts in them. I heard the muffled cry of our baby brother, and saw him being thrown inside a van.

"MIKEY!" I shouted. I was about to run after him, but my legs felt numb and I fell to the ground, followed by my brothers. We were each lifted and carried to the van. They placed us against the walls of the vehicle so we can have a clear view of our baby brother laying, muzzled and restrained, on the ground. I realised that I was still able to speak, and move my head, just not able to move any other body part, so-

"Guys, you know you can still talk right?" I asked. Donnie and Raph both looked at each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Donnie questioned.

"It's okay Mikey. We know you can't see us, but we're alright." Raph soothed.

I turned my head to the guard next to us, "We would like to speak to our brother." I requested.

"Sir, do the freaks have permission to speak to the captive." He asked through his communicator. We heard someone answer through the device, and we all got our hopes up. "I see … you." The man pointed to the guard next to him, "Take off the muzzle but keep him restrained … and stop him bleeding."

"Of course sir." The guard replied. Let's say, Leader; is the one who was talking into his communicator and recruit; is the guard who was just ordered to take off the muzzle on my brother. Recruit walked over to Mikey and got to work in taking the muzzle off, then he started wrapping up Mikey's wound with bandages. Once he had finished his job, he walked back over to Leader and gave him the muzzle.

"Mikey … are you alright?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah … just my shoulder." Came our baby brother's answer. He sounded so weak; he must've lost a lot of blood. And the way his voice sounded, made my brotherly over-protectiveness go into overdrive. "Who are you?" He asked.

"You will find out later, if the boss approves of you knowing." Leader replied.

We suddenly went over a bump in the road, and we each went off the floor. Unluckily for Mikey though, he landed on the shoulder with the bullet in. He cried out in pain, and much to my disapproval, Leader came over and kicked him because of it. "We took the muzzle off, now stop moaning or we'll put it back on again." Leader threatened. A growl escaped me and my brothers' throat, making Leader turn towards us, a look of disgust on his face. "Don't you threaten me, or I will put the muzzle back on him again." Now that shut me up. But Mikey wouldn't stay quiet.

"You're an idiot." He mumbled.

"What. Did. You. Say." He sneered.

"I said you're. An. Idiot." He replied.

"Shut up, or I'll put the muzzle back on." He threatened.

"I'll say what I want to say, and I don't care if you put the muzzle back on me. It's obvious I'm gonna go through worse aren't I. I mean I've been shot, and you don't seem that bothered. So there's most likely gonna be something more severe that will happen to me. Am I right?" Mikey questioned, complete confidence dripped from each word.

A growl escaped Leader's throat, "THAT'S IT!" he shouted, "MUZZLE HIM!"

"Got on your nerves didn't I, it's a gift." A smirk appeared on his face as he was being muzzled.

"Mikey … why didn't you just stay quiet?" I asked.

"If I did … I would be submitting myself to him." Then the muzzle was back in place, but Mikey kept on glaring at Leader, until we finally came to a stop. We had arrived at our new home … for now.

 ** _Author's note_**

 ** _What did you think of the new story, chapter 2 will be published soon. Review please, and submit any ideas you may have for future chapters._**

 ** _Wolfangel33 xx_**


	2. Captor

**Broken**

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **This is chapter 2 for you. I hope you enjoy and please review.**_

 **Chapter 2: Captor**

 _Mikey's POV_

Once we had arrived at our destination; Leader, personally, grabbed me and dragged me out of the van. The building, we were being taken to, was quite simple. It was a big building, with about 7 stories. It was also grey, with no windows, apart from a big green symbol on the side of the building. The symbol was a circle that had a crack going from the top down to the middle. I also realised that we weren't in the inhabited part of the city anymore, but the abandoned side. There's no one here for miles.

Leader stopped dragging me, but only to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder like a rag doll. He carried on walking and we eventually made it inside.

"MIKEY!" My brothers shouted. I looked up to see that I was being taken to a different place then my brothers. I struggled with distress.

"Stop moving!" Leader ordered. "You'll see them again." I stopped struggling, it was obvious I wasn't going anywhere. _I think I annoyed Leader too much. Great, he's probably gonna interrogate me. Turtle luck for the win. Woo … hoo._

We kept walking through plain, grey walls, until we finally came to stop. Lab 23. _Lab … oh great he's gonna dissect me._ He took me inside and placed me on a table.

"You're not gonna be dissected, we're just gonna help you out with your bullet wound." Leader explained. He brought up a needle and my eyes widened in fear. _I hate needles!_ I began struggling on the table, as my breathing got heavier and I started to sweat. He put a strong hand on my good arm and held it still. Then, he stabbed the needle into my muscle and injected its contents into my bloodstream. The world started to spin and black dots clouded my vision. My eyelids slowly closed and I fell into darkness.

0000000000

"MIKEY!" I heard someone shout. I cautiously opened my eyes, to see my brothers leaning over me.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're alright!" Donnie lunged towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Gaahh." I moaned. After hearing how distressed I was, Donnie immediately released me from the bear hug. "Hey."

"Mikey. What did they do to ya?" Raph asked. I sat up, but winced when I put pressure on my shoulder. I looked to my left and at my arm, to see the wound had been cleaned and bandaged.

"I think … they fixed my wound." I said. "Hey, my muzzles off."

"Ya just noticed, genius." Raph commented.

"Yeah well-" I was interrupted by a whistling sound coming from the vents; I suddenly felt tired.

"Donnie, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Gas is leaking from the vents. Don't breath it in. it could be poisonous." Donnie replied. We all held out breath, but I'd already taken in too much gas; so had my brothers. They all fell down beside me and darkness filled my vision

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

"Aarrggg!" I groaned. "My head hurts like shell!" I opened my eyes, to find we were each in our own cells. "GUYS!" I called out. "WAKE UP!"

"WHAT?!" Raph shouted. He shot up from the floor.

"Huh?" Donnie followed up and sat up too. "It must have been sleeping gas."

"Wait guys … where's Mikey?" Raph asked.

I looked to my right and into the empty cell next to me. "Mikey?"

 _Mikey's POV_

I woke up tied to a chair; muzzle back in place; lights turned off. I started struggling, panic rising in my chest. My skin was red from all the rubbing against the ropes. I only stopped moving when I heard a voice; someone new. "Hello turtle. Oh my, what have you done to yourself?"

Since I couldn't talk, I just waited until he realised the muzzle. "What nothing to say?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes in response. "Oh … right. You're muzzled aren't you?" the lights flashed on and I looked up to see a man dressed in black. He was a tall, thin man (kind of like Bishop's figure from the 2k3 series) with short brown hair. The man was wearing a black suit, with a green tie and black shoes.

"Now, what's your name?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again and started mumbling random words sarcastically.

"Where are my manners?" He said. A smile crept onto his face. "Guards, the muzzle." Someone came up behind me and held me still, as another man released the muzzle around my face. "So, what's your name?" He repeated.

"Michelangelo." I answered. His smile widened.

"And wha-" he started.

"What's your name?" I asked sarcastically. But shut my mouth when I felt a sharp, horrifying pain in my left arm, and heard a loud crack. It wasn't from my shoulder, but from the bone running from my elbow to my wrist. _Great, another injury on my left arm._ I looked towards the source of my new pain, to see my arm at an odd angle. _Broken_. I let out a loud groan of pain.

"You, don't ask the boss questions. And you … don't talk unless you're spoken to, unless you want a much more severe injury." Leader threatened.

"Now, now men." The man said. "Stand down." Leader released me from his hold and backed away to return to his guards. "Michelangelo … my name is Peter James." I kept my face blank.

"Satisfied?" Peter asked, I replied him with silence. "Okay then, what's your relationship with the other turtles?"

"…"

"Answer him!" Leader commanded, and hit my broken arm. I shouted out in pain.

"Brothers." I rasped out.

"Very good, and which are you?" He asked.

"Which?" I repeated.

"Youngest or oldest?" He replied.

"I'm … the youngest." I answered. Peter clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Perfect." He said. "That'll do for today. Take him back to his cell."

Leader came towards me, with his men, and had them restrain me. While I was out of commission, Leader tied my hands behind my back and I let out a hiss of pain. _Yeah, grab my sore arm and yank it behind me why don't ya!_ We began our journey back to the cell.

"Hey, Leader?" I said.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"Oh … well-" I replied.

"Never mind." He said. "What do ya want?"

"What does your boss want with me and my brothers?" I questioned.

"Well Mr James thinks all mutants should suffer because his brother was killed by one. Although I cannot say what he has planned for you and your brothers." Leader replied.

"Do you agree?" I asked.

"Agree with what?" He answered.

"Do you agree that all mutants should suffer?" I explained.

"All the bad ones, yes." He replied. I opened my mouth to say that me and my brothers were good, but Leader cut me off before I could. "But I have no evidence that you and your 'family' aren't bad"

I stayed quiet after that.

0000000000

Leader opened the door to my cell room and brought me inside.

"Mikey!" I heard my brothers yell. Leader opened my cell and threw me in. Unfortunately, I landed on my broken, and shot in, arm and I cried out in pain.

"What did you do to him?!" Raph shouted but Leader just ignored him and made his way out.

"Mikey, what did they do?" Leo asked.

"Just asked a few questions." I winced. I turned around to face my brothers and they gasped in shock at the state of my arm.

"Mikey-" Donnie started.

"Its broken." I cut in.

"Why did they break it?" Leo asked.

"I'll just tell you what happened shall I?" I replied; they all nodded in response. "I woke up tied to a chair and this guy stepped out of the shadows, he was dressed in a black suit, green tie and black shoes, with short brown hair.

He asked me what my name was but because I was muzzled, I just mumbled random words sarcastically." My brothers chuckled at that last comment. "He told the guards to take off the muzzle, then he repeated the question. I saw no harm in answering, so I told him my name. He was about to ask the next question, when I interrupted him; asking what his name was. That's when Leader slammed his hand into my arm; breaking it, he then threatened me about talking when I wasn't supposed to. The boss told Leader to stand down and told me his name was Peter James. Then Peter asked me what my relationship was with you and I didn't reply, so Leader hit my broken arm again, which … I think made it worse. And I really didn't want to get hit in the arm again, so I answered: brothers and said nothing about Master Splinter. Peter then asked me if I was the youngest or oldest and I told him I was the youngest. He seemed pleased with our talk and sent me back here."

"Idiot!" Raph shouted, a confused and hurt look crept onto my face and Raph seemed to have noticed it. "Not you Mikey, that Leader guy, he is such an idiot for messing with our baby bro and he's sooo gonna get it."

Suddenly I remembered something. "Oh, and Peter is after us because a mutant killed his brother and he thinks every one of us should suffer. Also Leader believes that only the bad ones should be punished, but he has no proof that we're good, so he's following Peter's orders."

"Okay, we need to form a plan to escape." Leo said. A loud yawn escaped my mouth and my brothers looked towards me. "Mikey, you get some rest; we'll formulate a plan and keep watch." I nodded in response, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

I looked up to the sound of someone entering our cell; Leader. "YOU!" Raph yelled. "ARE GOING TO PA-"

"Shh now. You wouldn't want to wake your brother, would you?" Leader pointed towards Mikey. "I mean, with an arm that's been shot and broken on the same day. Poor little guy needs rest." A growl escaped my throat. "You and your brothers, come with me … or we take the little one again."

I looked towards Mikey and stood up; my brothers followed suit. Leader told a guard to stand positioned in front of Mikey's cell, in case we tried anything, while Leader opened all our cells. The rest of his guards tied our hands behind our backs and shoved us in the direction of the exit. We followed, behind Leader, through the lifeless, grey corridors; until we stopped.

Lab 23 …

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, I had writers block for a bit on this, but inspiration soon came and I wrote. Anyway, review please and feel free to write any ideas for future chapters.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_


	3. Punished

Chosen

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I had writers block for a while but I got over it. I got the idea for this chapter from XxTurtletracerxX (I know you said you didn't want any credit for the idea, but I didn't want people to think I came up with it). And part of this chapter was inspired by Gorillaz Latin fan's: Only Failure MIKEY. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 3: Punished**

 _Mikey's POV_

I woke up to the sound of the cell door closing and saw that my brothers were no longer with me. _Leader must have taken them._ I sat up, but accidently put pressure on my broken arm, and yelped in pain. The pain went away after a few minutes, but I decided not to try to lean on it again. I was trapped in this cell and there was nothing I could do but wait. Wait for my brothers to return … hopefully unscathed.

0000000000

I jumped when the cell door opened again. And ended up running towards the cell bars, ignoring the pain aching through my arm, in hopes my brothers would return. Only instead, I'm greeted with the sight of Leader and his guards entering.

"Where are my brothers?" I asked.

"None of your concern, _Mikey._ " He replied sarcastically.

"How do you know my nickname? I only told you my full name." I asked.

"Well, your brothers use that name a lot. It just seemed obvious it belonged to you." Leader answered. "Anyway." Leader came towards me and opened up my cell. I made my move to exit, only for Leader's guards to come in and restrain me to the wall. Leader placed the muzzle back on me. _Seriously, what is with the muzzle! I mean, come on!_ His guards pushed me forward and I fell to my knees. They then yanked my arms behind my back, including my broken one ( _OW!),_ and tied my wrists together. Leader leaned in closer to me and pulled out a collar from behind his back. My eyes widened in fear as he pulled out a lead too.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

We followed, behind Leader, through the lifeless, grey corridors, until we stopped. Lab 23. Leader led us inside and pointed to the three seats; we each sat down. There was a table in front of each of the seats and on the table was a whiteboard and pen. Looking upwards, I saw an equation written on a giant whiteboard hanging from the wall. I felt something tugging on my left leg and looked in that direction, to see my left foot being handcuffed to the table. I struggled for a bit but stopped when I realised I wasn't going anywhere.

Leader stepped out of the room and we sat in silence under the watchful eyes of the enemy, until one of us spoke.

"What do ya think they're gonna do to us?" Raph asked.

"Obviously it's some sort of test. Probably to see how smart we are." Donnie replied.

I leaned in closer to Donnie and whispered, "Well, whatever happens. Don't let them know how smart you are Donnie."

"Got it." Donnie answered.

Suddenly someone entered the room. The man wore all black, apart from a green tie, and had short brown hair.

"Hello turtles, you're Michelangelo's brothers aren't you?" He asked.

"Peter James, I assume." I guessed.

"Why yes, what are your names?" Peter replied.

"Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello." I answered. Peter walked towards me; a sinister smile on his face.

"Wonderful, now do you know why you're here?" Peter asked.

"It's some sort of test, isn't it?" Donnie replied.

"Yes it is. You three are to solve this equation within five minutes." Peter explained.

"No." I stated plainly.

"Excuse me?" Peter said.

"We are not doing it." I replied.

"Oh, but you will." Peter ordered.

"Or what?" Raph challenged.

"Or we hurt your brother." Peter threatened.

"WHAT?!" Raph shouted.

A guard brought over a TV, on wheels, and pushed it in front of us. A video appeared on the screen.

We saw Mikey being led in to a room by Leader. Mikey had a collar around his neck, with a lead attached. A growl escaped my throat when I saw Leader push Mikey to the ground and into a position of submission.

"Begin." Peter ordered into his communicator.

Leader started to kick Mikey and then he grabbed our brother's left arm, and used it to pull Mikey forwards. Our baby brother shouted out in pain.

"Stop." Peter commanded. Leader immediately stopped beating our brother. "Now begin. You have five minutes."

Silence. We just sat there, staring blankly at our captor. In silence.

"Have it your way." He replied. "Proceed." Leader continued kicking our brother but now … he had a knife. He was about to start stabbing Mikey when-

"STOP!" I shouted.

"Stop." Peter repeated and, once again, Leader stopped.

"We'll do it." I admitted.

"Finish within five minutes, or we hurt him again." Peter sneered. "Begin."

I started trying to solve the equation, but to me it just looked like random letters and numbers mixed together. I looked to my left and towards Donnie, to see he was almost finished. Peter wasn't watching us; I quickly scribbled something down on my whiteboard and showed it to Donnie.

'Drag it out as long as you can.'

Donnie nodded in reply. Suddenly, Mikey was electrocuted.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!?" Raph stated.

"Leonardo; I saw that. Don't try it again." Peter threatened. A look of surprise crossed onto my face. "Yes, I saw it … Now get on with it."

This time when we began, Donnie finished within a few seconds.

"Well done Donatello." Peter praised. "You may now stop."

Me and Raph both stopped writing and looked up.

"There will be another test tomorrow. Take them back to their cells." Peter ordered.

"Wait what about Mikey?!" I shouted, but the door slammed in my face before I could hear an answer.

"Poor Mikey." Raph said.

"Leo, I had t-" Donnie started to explain.

"Donnie … It's okay. I would've done the same thing. They knew Mikey was the youngest and they used that against us." I stated.

"I hope Mikey doesn't find out they used him. He will probably end up blaming himself." Raph identified.

"Yeah … let's hope." I sighed.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

Leader led me into a closed off room, which I'd never been in before. I was about to say something, but found I couldn't. _Stupid damn muzzle._ Leader then pushed me onto the ground and into a submissive position. Suddenly Leader started kicking me, gosh it hurt like shell. He then grabbed my left arm and yanked it forwards; I let out a loud shout of pain. But for some reason, Leader stopped. I did not say anything about it though and let myself breathe, to try and relieve the pain; it did not work.

Leader began kicking me again and my eyes widened in fear when he pulled out a knife. He was about to start stabbing me when … he stopped. _Wow this is confusing._ Leader just stood up straight, as if nothing had happened.

I thought he has finished, from the way Leader was acting, but shortly after my last beating, I was electrocuted.

I just sat in silence, confused by the events that had recently occurred, until Peter entered the room.

"Hello Michelangelo, I'm guessing you want to know why that happened." Peter asked. I nodded my head.

"Well your brothers had to do a test to see how smart they are. And we needed … compensation. Basically. We threatened you, so your brothers would do the test. Donatello is very smart isn't he?" Peter explained.

 _So that was what that beating was about. They used me, and now they've found out how smart Donnie is and it's my fault. I failed them._

"So if one of them is the smartest, then the others must have different talents too?" Peter asked. "And to find out what those other talents are, we'll keep using you. I wonder what your talent is … What? Nothing to say … I'm finished, take him back to his cell."

Leader picked me up and started to carry me back to my cell.

0000000000

(This is the part that's inspired by a different story)

 _I failed them. They found out secrets because of me. I failed them. So weak. I failed them. Not worthy. I failed them. Trouble maker. I failed them. It's my fault. I failed them. Useless. I failed them. They used me. I failed them. They'll keep using me._

0000000000

Leader put me down outside the cell door and told me I could walk in myself. I did just that. I walked inside; did not make any eye contact with my brothers, as they shouted my name, and waited for Leader to open my cell door. It opened; I entered and sat down facing the opposite way to my brothers. After all they had just seen how I gave in without a fight. Leader had left.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Donnie asked.

"Mikey, please look at us." Leo pleaded.

"Mikey, we're sorry." Raph apologised. _They think it's their fault._

"It's fine" I said. The voices immediately stopped. "It's my fault anyway, I gave in."

"No Mik-" Leo started.

"I'm done talking." I stated calmly. I moved over to the wall, lent against it, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

"He's thinks it's his fault." I stated.

"We need to find out some way to help him see it's not." Donnie said.

"Guys … look. He's having a nightmare." Raph pointed over to the sleeping Mikey.

"No please … I won't give in anymore … I promise … no … more … failure." Mikey mumbled.

"Wake him up Leo." Raph edged.

"Okay." I answered.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

I jerked awake suddenly, after having a horrible nightmare. My brothers all blamed me and exiled me from their family. They rejected me as their brother. I jumped when a voice startled me.

"Are you okay Mikey, you seemed as though you were having a nightmare." Donnie asked. I turned around to see my brothers all looking at me with concern. _It's still my fault, whether they think so or not._

"I'm fine." I answered. _Peter James, he can help me._ I suddenly got up and ran to the bars, shouting for the guards. A guard entered and came towards me. "I want to see Peter James." I requested.

"Mikey what are ya doin'?!" Raph shouted; I ignored him.

"Sir, one of the turtles would like to meet with you … Orange Sir … Yes Sir." The guards said. "Come on … and don't try anything."

I followed the guard out into the corridors, ignoring my brothers' calls.

We made our way down the plain halls, until we stopped at a small room. The guard pushed me inside and locked the door. Out of poor instinct, I started pounding on the door, begging to released when-

"What do you want?" Someone asked. I turned around to see Peter seated on a chair in front of me, with Leader beside him.

"I want to be …"

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

 _Mikey's been gone for a while, we're worried about. Why did he go out? Why did he want to see Peter? … Why was he ignoring us?_

The door creaked open and me, and my brothers, all ran to the front bars of our cages. In entered Mikey, his right arm covered in blood where he had been sliced with a whip. In his hands he had, some cleaning wipes, a bottle of water and bandages.

"Mikey?" Raph said.

"Why did you go with them Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"What happened?" I questioned.

Mikey entered his cell, sat down and cleaned his wounds. Only when he had finished his tasks, did he answer one of our questions.

"I was punished."

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let's hope Mikey gets over his failure belief. Hopefully I'll update sooner this time. Once again thank you to**_ _**XxTurtletracerxX for the idea. Review please and writ down any ideas you want for future chapters.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_


	4. Code Relief

Broken

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I updated a little faster this time, compared to last week. In this chapter you'll find out a secret about something the turtles did in this chapter. Well, here you go.**_

 **Chapter 4: Code Relief**

 _Leo's POV_

After Mikey's last comment, he said nothing else. I wanted so badly to talk to him, comfort him, but I knew I wouldn't get a response. I didn't get why they were doing this to us; testing us three and mentally torturing Mikey. I mean sure, Peter's brother was killed by a mutant but we've never killed anyone before, well … except one.

0000000000

 _(Flashback … 2 years ago)_

We were running across rooftops, but were stopped when a mysterious guy appeared on the rooftop. The guy had short light brown hair and wore a white suit with a green tie. He also had two guards, dressed in padded black armour, with him.

"Put your hands up." He ordered.

"Or what?!" Raph challenged.

He shot a dart at us, which barely missed Donnie, and loaded his gun again. After seeing that we weren't reacting, the man jumped onto our building from the higher one next to it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I … am Matthew James." He replied.

Matthew shot at us again, this time, he successfully hit Raph in the shoulder. Raph fell to the ground, but still seemed to be awake. I turned back to our enemy, who now had a wicked grin on his face. He aimed again at Donnie, who was unfortunately checking on Raph, and managed to hit his target in the leg.

Without wasting anymore time, I ran towards Matthew and was able to slash his right arm, knocking the gun from his hand. Matthew groaned in pain, as I continued to deliver punches and kicks, hoping to knock him out; eventually, I did. I looked to my right to see, Mikey had defeated the two guards, so I told him to keep watch while I checked on Donnie and Raph..

 _Mikey's POV_

Leo had just told me to keep watch, and I was doing so, until I heard a noise coming from the alleyway below us.

I alerted Leo, and he gave me permission to check it out. Donnie and Raph were starting to move again, so I think Leo thought he could keep an eye on the creep who attacked us, while also looking after his brothers.

Anyway, I walked over to the edge of the building and looked down into the alleyway below. No one was there. I was about to jump down and investigate when I heard Leo shout. "MIKEY! Watch out!"

I turned around to see Matthew running towards me, and managed to dodge just before we made contact. A scream echoed through the air. Without hesitation I ran to the edge of the building, just in time to hear a crash and to watch blood spray across the walls.

I stood there in shock. Just a few seconds slower and that would've been me. A few seconds faster and I could've caught him. My tardiness caused someone's death.

I felt three strong arms pull me away from the edge and three voices whispering comforting words, as tears streamed down my face. I cried into my brothers' arms, as I mourned over the loss of my innocence. But what's done is done and there was nothing I could do to change that.

 _Peter's POV_

I watched as my brother fought four mutant turtles. Matthew was winning, as he'd already knocked down two of them, but was soon defeated by Blue.

Speaking of which, Blue walked over to the other freaks and checked for any injuries, whereas the one in orange stood guard. I saw my brother trying to get up, so I decided to create a diversion.

I threw a large rock down into the alleyway and waited for it to take notice of the noise. But just as Matthew was about to sneak attack the turtles, Blue warned it.

I watched in horror as my brother fell to the ground and landed in a bloody mess. _It was all those turtle freaks' fault. And if … if that orange one hadn't turned around so fast, then my brother would still be alive._

But rest assured … I will have my revenge …

 _(End flashback)_

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

 _That's why Peter captured us, because we were the ones that killed his brother. And because Mikey was the one that killed Matthew, it explains why they seemed to have it in for Mikey from the beginning._

But there's no way Peter's gonna go easy on us and Leader definitely won't take pity on us now. All we can do is wait, wait for our next test.

0000000000

Leader entered our cell, followed by his men, and me and my brothers, excluding Mikey, got ready to leave. Surprisingly though, Leader went straight to Mikey's cell and opened his door.

Mikey just stood straight and let the guards handcuff him; but he hesitated, and panicked a bit, when he saw the lead and collar. A growl escaped our throats, as the guards roughly attached the Collar to our baby brother. We all called out, pleading for our baby brother to say something, anything.

Once they had finished their routine, Leader gestured towards the exit. And for some reason, Mikey just left, followed behind Leader, silent … and obedient.

0000000000

It had been a while since Mikey had left, but eventually Leader returned and he was bombarded with questions.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Why did you take him?"

"Why's he so obedient?"

Leader opened up our cells, completely ignoring our questions, and had his guards restrain us.

We followed Leader outside our cell, through grey corridors and into the same room as yesterday.

When we entered the room, instead of chairs and whiteboards, there were weights. Peter James entered.

"I take it you've figured out what the test is?" Peter asked, we all nodded in reply. "And you know the consequences when you don't cooperate?" The video appeared on the screen again and we saw Mikey, stood stock still, not struggling in front of Leader like last time. _This place … it's breaking him._

"Good." Peter said. "You will each lift weights, so we may test your strength, and we will keep adding more weight until we know you can't take it anymore … Donatello, you're up first."

Donnie managed to lift 2000 pounds before his arms gave up on him.

I was able to lift 2300 pounds and Raph … Raph made it to 2600 pounds.

"Very Impressive Raphael. Now isn't it so much easier to cooperate, rather than getting your younger brother hurt." Peter teased. Raph shot Peter a death glare. "Take them back to their cells."

Just as we were leaving, Mikey turned to Leader and said "Please … Code Relief." _What's Code Relief?_

"Wait! What's Code Relief?" I called out, but I was taken out of the room before I could hear my answer.

0000000000

We were back in our cells and I still had that question on my mind. _What was Code Relief?_

"What's Code Relief?" I questioned.

"What Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Before we left, Mikey said to Leader 'Please … Code Relief'. But what is Code Relief?" I replied.

"Well it's obviously something Mikey doesn't want us to know about." Donnie said.

"It's probably got something to do with that meeting Mikey scheduled with Peter." Raph offered.

"Most likely." I agreed. "Let's wait for him to come back, then we'll ask him."

"If he answers." Donnie mumbled.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

Leader entered our cell, my brothers stood up as if they were going, but I know … he was here for me.

I tried to show how brave I was by not struggling and accepting my fate, but I hesitated when I saw the lead and collar.

As we left, I just followed silently; ignoring my brothers' pleas for me to say something.

I stayed silent and stoic until we had arrived at, basically, my other room. We entered and I was as still as ever.

0000000000

Leader informed me that the test was over and, even though I didn't get hurt, I still felt as guilty as last time. So I asked. "Please … Code Relief."

"I'll ask the boss." Leader started talking into his communicator. "Is the captive allowed the privilege of Code Relief … No Sir … Yes Sir … Will do Sir." Leader turned towards me. "Boss approves." I nodded in reply.

Leader told me I had to wait for Peter to arrive before I could be rewarded with Code Relief. And after what felt like a lifetime, he eventually arrived.

Peter James entered the room and pulled out a knife. "Ready?" He asked.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

Mikey still wasn't back yet, it had been a few hours, and we were worried.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Mikey?!" I shouted. Our baby brother entered the room, limping on his left leg. His left leg was covered in cuts from top to bottom. Mikey had also brought in some bandages.

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked.

"Fine." Mikey answered plainly. He limped towards his cell and the guards locked the door behind him. He began to bandage his leg.

"Mikey … what's Code Relief?" I asked. Mikey stopped wrapping his bandages and seemed to tense up. We all looked towards him, intrigued by the question.

Mikey looked away, and mumbled. "Something none of you deserve."

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Yep they were the ones that killed Peter's brother.**_

 _ **By the way Code Relief was Mikey's way of saying he wanted to be punished, but without his brothers knowing what he wanted. And if you've noticed; Leader (when he's not being ordered to hurt him) is actually quite soft on Mikey. Future team up … maybe.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_


	5. Fear

Chosen

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I am so sorry for the long wait; I've been on holiday recently and have been struggling to write this chapter. I wrote twice as much as usual, so now you have a long chapter in exchange for a long wait. Here's chapter 5.**_

 **Chapter 5: Fear**

 _Leo's POV_

What we did, what Mikey did, was an accident. We didn't mean to send Matthew off the roof and none of us deserve this. We didn't deserve to be captured, we didn't deserve to be tested on and Mikey didn't deserve to be mentally tortured and used.

The cell door opened, interrupting me from my thoughts; Leader entered.

Leader stalked over to Mikey's cell and, like yesterday, Mikey stood still allowing Leader to restrain. The other guards entered our cells and restrained us as well. I watched as Mikey left the cell with Leader; we followed after.

0000000000

We had arrived at Lab 23. _It's always Lab 23._ Peter James was there to greet us. He invited us inside, not like we had a choice anyway; we entered.

It was dark; there was only one light in the centre of the room. Below the light was a metal table with straps. _Horror movie much?_ At the top of the table, was a metal helmet with wires that attached to the machine next to it. (The machine had a screen).

"Do you know what this test is Donatello?" Peter asked. He had walked over to the table and was now looking at the machine. Peter turned towards us; Donnie shook his head, indicating it was a no.

"Well let me tell you … but first." Peter turned towards Mikey. "Michelangelo, how nice of you to join us." Mikey looked away from us. "If you need to see me after, you may."

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Raph shouted.

"Oh, but it's not your choice. Is it Raphael?" Peter said. "It's Michelangelo's. I don't tell him to meet me, he asks."

"What do you do in these … 'meetings'?" Donnie asked.

"I'm not in a position to reveal that information to you." We all looked at Mikey, who only made eye-contact with Peter. "But let me assure you, it's all out of free will. Right Michelangelo?" Mikey nodded, but still didn't make eye-contact with anyone other than Peter.

"Anyway, this test is to see how you react to your nightmares." Peter continued.

"We've already done that before. You know with the mushrooms." I whispered to my brothers.

"On the contrary, it's not. I found one of those mushrooms and examined it. The fungus emits a pollen which projects your worst fear. Only it's not your worst fear, it's what you think it is. This means that you will all most likely experience different fears then last time." Peter explained.

"So what do we need to do?" Raph asked.

"All you need to do is lie down on the table and put on the helmet. Then you will be transported into your worst fear, only you'll think it's real." Peter said. "Leonardo; you're first."

I walked up to the table and did as was instructed. I lay down on the table and was strapped in. Peter placed the helmet on my head.

0000000000

It was dark. _Where am I? A_ n image appeared in front of me. My brothers were fighting Shredder … and they were losing.

I started to run. I needed to help them. But, even though I was running, I didn't seem to get any closer to them.

"MIKEY! RAPH! DONNIE!" I shouted; they didn't hear me. I started to slow down, they didn't know I was here and I couldn't reach them. All I could do was watch in horror as Shredder gave each of my brothers a painful death.

"NO! SHREDDER!" I didn't care how far I'd get, I was running anyway. I panicked when the image started to fade away. "No … No! NO!" The image was gone and I was left in darkness.

I fell to my knees, with tears streaming down my face. "I failed you, my brothers. But if it's the last thing I do … I will avenge your death with honour."

0000000000

I woke up with a start. _That's right it was a test._ Peter unstrapped and I stiffly got to me feet and made my way over to my brothers.

"Leo-" Raph started.

"Guys … we'll talk about it in the cell." I ordered.

"Raphael, it's your turn." Peter said.

0000000000

 _Raph's POV_

 _Great, it's my turn. Why can't I just punch this guy in the face and say I'm not doing it._ I stalked over to our captor and lay down on the table. Peter strapped me down and placed the helmet on my head. _Here we go._

0000000000

All I could see was red, it was just everywhere. Something touched my shoulder; I turned around, Sais out, in a fighting stance. The same thing tried to grab me, and I attacked.

Since I couldn't see, I attacked everywhere.

"Raph! Stop!" It shouted. _I recognise that voice … who is it?_

Suddenly … hit something, or rather, stabbed something. Another being tried to grab me and I stabbed it too. The last one was right in front of me.

"Raph! Please." It said. I stabbed. The red faded and I saw … something that would forever be in my mind.

My baby brother's face, right in front of mine; fear and shock clear in his eyes. I looked down, and saw the stab hole in his chest, the red on my Sais, the blood on my hands.

My brothers all lay dead on the floor and my Sais clanged against the ground. _I killed them … me and my anger killed them._

They're gone, and there was only one thing left to do.

I walked over to Leo and knelt down beside him. "Leonardo … I'm sorry for always giving you a hard time. I was just jealous. Splinter always favoured you and when you were chosen to be leader, it was just too much for me. I love you bro and I'm sorry for all my mistakes." Tears made their way down my face.

I sat down by Donnie. "You know what bro … I always teased ya for being smart. Truth is, I was just annoyed I was never able to keep up with ya. We didn't have that much bonding time together, it was always you and Mikey and me and Leo. But that doesn't mean I love you any less. I'm sorry for being so negative." I had to take deep breaths to steady myself.

I walked over to Mikey. "Hey baby bro. first of all, I just wanna say that I love you. I don't think I said that very often to you, even though you regularly said it to me, I'm so sorry for teasing you your whole life. A lot of the time I laughed at ya or called ya names and I'm … sorry for that. I love you so much baby bro and I'm sorry I rarely said it."

I stood up. "I love all of ya and I'm gonna miss you all. I will never ever let my anger control me again and hopefully you'll all see that this never happened on purpose and, even though you're gone, I hope you'll all forgive. My brothers … I'm sorry. This was all my fault. And I know that there's nothing I can do to change that, but I'm going to try anyway. Starting with my anger. I love you all. Goodbye bros." Tears streamed down my face, as I turned my back and walked away.

0000000000

 _The test!_ I jerked upwards and remembered everything that had happened. "I can't believe you jerk-faces mad me go through that!" I shouted.

"Calm down Raphael. It was merely a test and it did not harm you … did it?" Peter replied.

"I don't care whether it hurt me or not. It was stupid and pointless!" I countered.

"Go back over to your brothers Raphael." Peter commanded. I obliged, there was no way I was going to stay near that machine for any longer then I had to.

"Raph … I didn't kno-" Leo started.

"No Leo. Like you said … we'll talk in the cell." I said. Leo nodded.

"Donatello, you're up." Peter said.

0000000000

 _Donnie's POV_

 _Here we go. My turn for me to go through my worst fear and have my brothers know all about it. Great._ I hesitantly walked over to Peter and lay down on the table. I was strapped in and the helmet was placed on my head.

0000000000

I woke up in the lab, on my desk. _When did I get here?_ The clock said 2am. _Oh, must've been night inventing again._

I got up and was about to go to bed, when I noticed, no one was in their rooms … where were they?

I shook my head and carried on to my room but stopped when my stomach growled. So instead of going to my room, I went to the kitchen. Splinter was in there.

"Sensei, where is everyone?" I asked.

"My son, don't you remember?" He replied. "Your brothers went on patrol, but you decided to stay behind and work on a project."

"Hmm … I don't remember that. Maybe-" I was interrupted by shouting coming from the lair entrance.

"DONNIE!" Someone shouted. I ran out into the living room and was greeted with the sight of my bleeding younger brother in the arms of Raph and Leo.

"What happened!?" I asked. Concern clear on my face.

"Mikey was stabbed by Shredder. What do we do Donnie!?" Leo said, panicking.

"Bring him into my lab, quickly." We ran into my lab. "Place him on the table." Mikey was placed on the table and I hooked him up to all sorts of live machines. "I'm gonna need a blood donation from you Raph. He's lost too much of his own."

"Sure Donnie. Anything that'll help Mikey." Raph agreed.

I took Raph's blood donation and attached it to a machine that will inject it into Mikey's blood stream. _Okay, now for the stab wound._ I put pressure on the hole and managed to stop the bleeding. _Okay. What do I do next? What do I do next?_ "I'm a mechanic … not a doctor. I don't know what to do!"

"Focus Donnie … you can do this." Leo encouraged.

Mikey suddenly coughed up blood. I ran towards him and turned his head to the side, so he wouldn't end up choking. Once he'd finished, I analysed him to find he had broken ribs but the stab wound was a clean cut.

I managed to stop the bleeding and did all I could for the stab wound. Mikey would be alright. That was he would've been, but he coughed up blood again. _He shouldn't be doing that._ I analysed him again and found out, that his broken ribs had punctured a lung. He was bleeding internally.

Beep … beep … beep … beeeeeeeeeeep

 _He flat lined_

"Donnie! What's happening!?" Leo shouted, concerned.

"He's flat lining Leo!" I tried compressions on him, but they didn't work. As a last resort … I used the defibrillator. Nothing worked.

"He's gone." I muttered.

"What?" Raph asked.

"Mikey … he's gone." I repeated.

"NO!" Raph shouted. He got up and punched the wall, then stormed out of the room.

"I'll … go get him." Leo mumbled. He left, but I could see he was fighting against the urge to cry.

I took Mikey off of life support, with tears in my eyes. _I couldn't save him._

The world suddenly faded into darkness.

"I couldn't save him today. But if the time ever comes again … then there is no way I'm going to fail another brother." I declared.

0000000000

Instead of jerking upwards, like the others, my eyes shot open and I took in a hitched breath. The helmet was off and I was unstrapped. I stumbled towards my brothers, and as soon as I reached them … someone hugged me … Mikey hugged me. _He's been ignoring us this whole time and he just … hugged me._ I made the most out of this moment and hugged him back.

"Michelangelo, are you ready?" Peter asked.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

I released Donnie from the hug, as soon as Peter called me over. I'd missed that contact with my brothers … but recently I'd just felt too ashamed to talk to them, let alone comfort.

I walked over to Peter and obediently lay down on the table. The helmet was on; I was strapped down and it was time for the torture to begin.

0000000000

We were in the middle of a fight against the Kraang. "Mikey! Catch!" Donnie shouted and I caught the flying mutagen canister. But now I was surrounded by the enemy, with no brothers to help (I was on a different rooftop). I pushed my way out of the Kraang circle, but I didn't realise how close I was to the edge. I fell, the mutagen canister slipped out of my hands … and I heard it smash somewhere. I through my kusarigama chain and it caught onto the roof's edge, just before I hit the ground. Only … there was one problem.

"AHHH!" I dislocated my left shoulder. My arm yanked out of its socket when I caught myself. I jumped onto the ground and performed the same procedure Donnie does with us; I relocated my shoulder. It hurt like shell, but I did it.

I climbed back onto my brothers' rooftop and was greeted with the sight of a black panther tearing apart each and every Kraang bit. _Wait where was Casey?_

Once the cat had finished its job, it turned towards me, growled, and then ran off.

"What was that thing?" I asked, as I walked over to my brothers. They turned towards me, with a scowl on each of their faces.

"That thing, was what you mutated Casey into!" Raph shouted.

"WHAT!?" I replied.

"You threw the mutagen canister, which landed on Casey. Mutating him!" Donnie angrily explained.

"But … I was surrounded, and then there was the ledge, and-" I tried to reason.

"Save it Mikey … you're off the team. And while you're at it, find somewhere else to stay until Casey's back to normal. Then you might be able to return home. But I don't know how Splinter will react this … 'incident'." Leo ordered.

My brothers left me alone, as I stood speechless. "If they don't want me anymore, if I've served my purpose … then there's nothing left for me here." I said.

I reached into my belt and pulled out a Kraang portal, put my savage helmet back on (also in my belt) and opened up the portal … to Dimension X.

"Goodbye bros … maybe I'll see you again." I entered the portal and darkness consumed me.

 _Oh right … the test. Well if the test is over, why aren't I waking up?_ I was just floating in the dark abyss.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in front of me and revealed an image. The image was of me and my brothers in some sort of square shape (we were each in a corner). Me and my brothers were in animalistic positions and were snarling at each other. The word 'BROKEN' appeared in red over the image and I started to breath fast. The word was then replaced with 'YOU'RE ALL JUST ANIMALS'. By that point my breathing was much heavier.

The image started moving, as if it had just been on pause and was now playing. We were snarling at each other and we all got into pouncing positions.

"NOOO!" I shouted, as I ran into the middle of them. "STOP!" They did not stop … instead … they pounced. "AHHH!"

0000000000

I sat up straight, panicking. My heart was beating fast; my eyes were constantly moving and I struggled to breath. It took me a while but I managed to calm down enough to ask-

"What happened?" I gasped.

"Well … it seemed you experienced two fears Michelangelo. You're finished, go joined your brothers." Peter said. I got up and did as I was told. But before I could reach them, Leader grabbed me and tied my hand behind my back.

"Argghh! Why do you keep yanking on my BROKEN arm!?" I complained.

"Oh, just shut up." Leader replied.

The guards took us back to our cells.

0000000000

 _Why did I have two fears?_

"Mikey, are you alright?" Donnie asked.

"Huh?" I turned my head towards my brothers. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Sure?" Raph asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Well, if you're sure you're sure okay Mikey, then whose nightmare are we talking about first?" Leo asked.

"I think we should go in order." Donnie suggested.

"Okay then, that means I'm first." Leo said.

"Leo was that the failure fear?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, I usually have to go through some sort of nightmare like that. And I mean, come on we all knew it was going to be that fear." Leo replied.

 _Leo could never fail us … me on the other hand; I do it all the time._

"Leo, if ya couldn't move, then why would it be your fault? You couldn't reach us." Raph asked.

"Well, it's just the whole thing of being there and watching, but not helping." Leo answered.

 _My turn. What am I gonna say?_

"Leo … you could never fail us … Oh Fearless Leader." I assured with a smile. _Been a while since I'd done that._

"Thanks Mikey." Leo replied. "Who's next?"

"My turn." Raph said.

"Okay, were you really just jealous? Because Splinter doesn't have favourites." Leo asked.

"He may not have said he had favourites Leo, but it was obvious he liked you more than any of us." Raph replied. Me and Donnie nodded in conformation.

"I'm sorry Raph and … I love you too bro." Leo answered.

"So, that was the reason why you teased me, because you couldn't keep up with me?" Donnie asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're just so fast Don." Raph replied. Donnie had a smug look on his face.

"Thanks for the info Raph, and I love you too." Donnie said.

"I love you too bro." Was the first thing I said. "I know I say it quite a lot, but I think it means more now, then when I just say it cause I want to. You know, I'm okay with your teasing, why do you think you're always the target of me pranks." Raph just stared dumb founded at how easily I forgave him. "Yep, payback."

"Mikey, you don't know how good it is to hear you speaking like that!" Raph exclaimed.

"Speak like what?" I asked, confused.

"Like your normal self. Lately you've been mopey and have been ignoring us. But now … you're acting like your old self again." Raph replied. I shrugged and smirked. "Right, I'm done. Donnie you're up."

"Okay." Donnie said.

"Donnie, I just wanna say. If any of us do die, then none of us would ever blame you for it." Raph assured.

"Thanks Raph, but no one's going to die." Donnie replied and Raph nodded, smiling.

"We didn't help you much there Don, we will help out a lot more next time. We're a team." Leo said and, this time, Donnie nodded smiling.

"Thanks Leo". He replied.

 _What am I supposed to say? I probably did something stupid if I ended up getting stabbed._

"I … Donnie it was probably my fault I got stabbed anyway. I most likely wasn't paying attention, so the Shredder was able to stab-" I blamed myself.

"Mikey, we don't know what happened. For all we know, Shredder could've ordered almost all of his foot ninjas to attack you, giving him the advantage." Donnie explained.

"Okay." I mumbled. "But Donnie, if that did happen and I … I just want you to know that I wouldn't haunt you as a ghost. Although that would make a great prank." My brothers chuckled at my comment and Donnie face palmed. "Oh great. It's my turn isn't it?"

"Yep and because you had two nightmare, you go through the questions twice." Leo said.

"Great." I complained.

"Mikey, no matter what dream me said, I wouldn't kick you off the team for an accident. It wasn't your fault Casey got mutated." Leo assured.

"Thanks Leo, I've just always had that fear that one day my mistakes would prove fatal." I confessed.

"Mikey, I think we've all had that fear before." Leo, Raph and Donnie nodded towards me, I lowered my head.

"Alright, why do you hate your left arm?" Donnie chuckled. "I mean, you get a bullet shot into it, it's now broken and you just dreamt that you dislocated your left arm!" I just laughed.

"I don't know!" I laughed. "I honestly have no idea why I hate it!"

"Mikey." Raph asked, seriously. "If we kicked off the team … would you actually leave for Dimension X?"

"… Well … yeah. If you didn't want me around anymore, then I would go to live in Dimension X. I survived well and I actually quite enjoyed it there, plus I could help stop the Kraang." I explained.

"But if you left to go there. Then how would we know where you were?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I thought of that. I'd open a portal, from Dimension X, inside the lair and go through it. Then I'd tell you all that I'd be living in Dimension X until you were ready for me to return." I replied.

"But Mikey, you'd be so much older if you lived there." Leo said.

"I know, that'd be what would make it cool. I'd be the older brother." Mikey chuckled.

"Mikey." Raph started. "You sound like you've had this planned out for a long time … are you planning on leaving?" Raph asked.

"What, no! Well … at least … not now." I replied in a quiet voice.

"You actually want to leave!?" Raph shouted.

"Sometimes I do." I answered.

"What! Why?" Donnie asked.

"They're my private thoughts. And I don't wanna share them!" I countered. _I'm only going to leave, once you're ready for me to go._ "Now, please. Let's end this conversation. Next nightmare."

"Okay then. We'll leave it. Mikey … do you think we're animals?" Leo cautiously asked.

"What? NO! I'm just scared the animal side of our DNA will show!" I replied.

"Okay then." Leo hesitantly said.

"Mikey, why do you think we could be like that?" Donnie asked.

"Because it's happened before." I answered in a small voice.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Well, like a year ago, I felt like I needed some alone time. So I went topside. While-" I started.

"And you didn't tell us!" Leo shouted. I winced at his loud voice.

"Do ya wanna hear the rest of the story or not?!" I countered.

"Fine! Continue. But we're talking about this later." Leo ordered.

"While I was topside, I ran into some foot. I fought for a while but I was outnumbered. They cornered me against a wall and my animal characteristics kicked in. I snarled at then and pounced. It was only when they were all unconscious or … dead … that I stopped. And It's been one of my greatest fears ever since." I explained.

"So, it was like … you weren't in control?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, it looked as though I was just watching not doing." I replied.

"Has it happened to ya before that?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, but only when we were younger. But we all did it then." I answered.

"And Mikey." Leo started, but was interrupted by a familiar voice blaring through the speakers.

"Michelangelo. I just wanted to thank you for taking part in the test today." I stood up and took hold of the bars; glaring into the top of the right hand corner of the room (Where the security camera is). You provided us with some very … interesting information. Do you want to see me again?" Peter asked.

"Yes." I answered.

0000000000

 _(Time skip/Mikey returns)_

 _Leo's POV_

Mikey entered back into our cell; he had blood on his right hand. But he had a smug look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked. Mikey entered his cell.

"Well, first I told Peter that I didn't want any more sessions. He asked why and I said 'because you're an idiot'. Then I punched him in the face. Hence the blood on my fist." Mikey answered.

"Nice job Mikey." Raph applauded.

"Way to go baby bro." Donnie said.

"I'm proud of you Mikey." I praised. _It's so great to see a smile on his face again._

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Well done Mikey, you got over your depression! But what is Peter gonna do with Mikey's dream? … Interesting. Lol**_ __ _ **. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter please like, follow and review.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_


	6. Animals

Broken

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry for it being so late, I've gotten out of my routine but I will try to update sooner next time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning, there is brotherly fluff during this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 6: Animals**

 _Mikey's POV_

I jolted awake as the door slammed open; the others did too. Leader stalked over to my cell and, once again, opened the door, ordered his guards to restrain me and put the collar and lead back on. Only this time … no muzzle. _Thank you! I mean what is the point in it._ He pulled out a muzzle. _Come on!_

My brothers were shouting again, but an encouraging shout. I wasn't being so obedient anymore. I was struggling to break free from the guards' death grip, as Leader came closer towards me. _Damn!_ The muzzle was on.

Leader led me out the room and stood outside the door, with me next to him.

We waited there for a couple of minutes. _What is going on? Why are we just standing here?_

The door opened … and out came my brothers; collars and leads in place, no muzzle. _I think the muzzle's just for me! Leader hates me. Ha!_ I released an annoyed groan and rolled my eyes when Leader smirked at me. We left.

0000000000

We were pushed into a white room together and I took this time as an opportunity to take off my muzzle, or … at least pull it down around my neck. I couldn't untie it.

"So … is the muzzle like, just for me?" I asked playfully.

"Seems like it." Donnie answered. I sighed.

"I hate this stupid thing." I complained, as I tugged on my collar, in an attempt to get it off.

"We all do Mikey." Raph agreed. "And we've only worn it once." My smile faded, as the comment reminded me of what had happened recently.

"Yeah … I've worn it loads of times." I mumbled sadly.

"Sorry Mike, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Raph apologised.

"It's fine Raph. You didn't realise." I replied.

I jumped when I felt someone's arms around me. _Leo._ I didn't complain about it though; I just leant into my protector's chest and savoured the moment.

Leo released me from the hug, reached his hands to my collar and took off the lead. It took me a moment to realise that none of my brothers had theirs on, they were all lying on the floor discarded. He also turned me around, so I was facing away from him, and untied my muzzle. I started to break down, it was all too much. I fell to my knees and just sobbed. My breath hitched though when I was pulled into a hug. One person inside, surrounded by their three brothers. They hugged me and I opened my eyes to realised they were crying too.

"Thank you." I whispered with my eyes shut tightly.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

"Thank you." My baby brother whispered.

A familiar voice blared through the black speakers (One in each corner of the square room).

"Hello turtles. Ready for your next test?" Peter asked. "You have Michelangelo to thank for this one. Speaking of which. I'm sorry you didn't want anymore 'appointments' with me, but there was no reason to resort to violence. That punch was not necessary." My little brother sent a glare at the speakers and a growl escaped his throat. "Oh my, feisty aren't we." Peter said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" I asked, puzzled.

"You will soon find out Leonardo. Patience." Peter replied. "Michelangelo … you're first."

A look of panic appeared on Mikey's face, as Peter's words sunk in and his breath hitched for a second, before he calmly replaced the look of fear with his death glare.

A loud high pitched sound echoed throughout the room and me and my brothers covered our ears in annoyance. The noise got higher and higher until it started to maintain the same pitch. _What is he doing?_

I heard someone start to moan in pain and I looked towards the source of the distressed voice. _Mikey._

Mikey had his head in his hands and kept groaning. He suddenly dropped to the floor, on his hands and knees, with his head still in his hands. Then … he stopped. No more moaning, no more moving. He just sat there, still. Completely ignoring the pain he must be feeling from his broken arm.

Like a flash, he was up on his feet in a hunting position, poised and ready to pounce. His eyes were ice blue (not like his usual baby blue colour) with black slits down the middle, like cat eyes. He bared his teeth at us and growled, he had fangs (two at the bottom and two at the top). Mikey continued to snarl at us, until he started to stalk forward. Then he jumped at me and, _I'm sorry Mikey,_ I punched him.

"What the heck are ya doin' Leo?!" Raph shouted.

"I'm sorry!" I apologised. "I panicked and instincts kicked in!"

"We've got a bigger problem here guys!" Donnie pointed towards a snarling Mikey, who had gotten back up and was starting to attack again.

"Shut up off Peter!" I shouted. "This isn't a test, you just wanna mess with us!"

"Correct Leonardo, this isn't a test." Peter started. "I am a scientist, so tests are obviously gonna happen, but they won't stand in the way of my revenge."

"What revenge!" Raph shouted.

"We haven't done anything to you." Donnie added while dodging Mikey. _I know what Peter's talking about._

"A few years ago, you fought a man named Matthew James. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Peter explained.

"He's related to you." Donnie stated.

"Not just any family. He was my brother. My YOUNGER BROTHER! And you KILLED HIM!" Peter, for the first time, shouted.

"It was an accident … and you know it!" I commented. "Mikey had no choice! It was his life or your brothers! And if your brother hadn't charged for Mikey, who might I add was obviously on the edge of the ROOF, then your brother wouldn't have fallen and none of this would've happened!"

"He's still dead." Peter said calmly. "And there's nothing you can do to keep me from exacting my revenge towards you." I sighed.

Mikey had stopped attacking us, during all the commotion, but was starting to begin again. He started forward, but froze suddenly. The noise had stopped and Mikey fell to the floor panting. The panting soon turned to hyperventilating, when he soon realised he had experienced his worst fear … again.

Donnie ran up towards our baby brother and helped him steady his breathing rate. Once Mikey could breathe properly again, he stood up, glared at the speakers and shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Mikey!" I exclaimed in disbelief. Mikey had never cursed before in his life, plus its band to say such language in our family.

"Right now Leo, I don't care!" Mikey argued. "He deserves to be called exactly what he is! I'm sick of this!"

"Michelangelo!" Peter shouted. "Shut up! Or I repeat the experiment on you again." Mikey immediately silenced. "Leonardo … you're turn."

"WHA-" I started, but stopped as the noise once again blared through the speakers. This time, it was a different pitch. _How do I block this out … I could meditate._ Using all my strength not to scream, I sat down in a lotus position, closed my eyes and focused all my energy on blocking the noise out.

I opened my eyes to find myself on the spiritual plain. And there in front of me, was none other than Master Splinter.

"Sensei!" I shouted as I ran up to hug him.

"My son. I have been trying to contact you for some time now." Slinter explained.

"It's a long story." I said. Splinter's face softened.

"Then tell me the short version." Sensei suggested.

"We were taken by this guy named Peter James, who has a personal vendetta against us and … I'll explain the rest of his back story later. I can feel the connection breaking." I explained.

"As do I my son. Tell me where you are." Splinter asked.

"We're in the abandoned side of town: we are in a grey building with seven stories, no windows and it has a green symbol on the side of it. The symbol is a circle with a crack down the middle. Sensei … I don't know what to do, I'm struggling to keep my brothers safe." I stated. I hugged Master Splinter again.

"My son … I have faith in you and I believe your brothers do too. I can sense it within them." Sensei explained. I began to get light-headed; I was leaving the spiritual plain. "My son, you must go now, but know that I'm looking for you and have faith in your decisions. See you soon, my son."

With that Sensei faded away and all my senses rushed through me, as I returned to reality. The first thing I noticed, was that the noise had stopped and that my brothers were surrounding me.

"Are you okay Leo?" Mikey asked. Concern clear on his face.

"What happened?" Donnie asked.

"I went to the spiritual plain." I replied. "Sensei was there; he said he was looking for us and I managed to tell him where we are before I was pulled back here."

"Leonardo. If you are not going to cooperate, then it's obvious that you need to be punished. Leader." Peter called.

Leader banged open the door, with his guards, and stalked towards us. His guards held us back, as Leader grabbed Mikey's collar and started to drag him out the room. It was clear that Mikey was struggling and Leader looked like he was getting annoyed by it. So he held Mikey to the ground and tied his hands behind his back, Mikey hissed in pain. Leader took Mikey out of the room and slammed the door shut.

It was quiet for a few moments, before a loud penetrating scream erupted from behind the door then …

Silence.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I'm so sorry I updated so late. Any way please favourite, follow and review.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_

 _ **P.S I don't know about you but I loved the part when they all had a bro hug. Cute!**_


	7. Help

Broken

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hello sorry, this chapter was a bit late, I struggled to write it this week and have been pretty busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, here's chapter 7.**_

 **Chapter 7: Help**

 _Mikey's POV_

I was dragged out the room by Leader, and as soon as we had exited, the door slammed shut behind us.

Leader pushed me onto my front and turned my head to look at him. What I saw terrified me; Leader had a knife above his head, which was now racing towards me. I let out an ear-splitting scream, closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It never came. Instead, I felt the rope around my hands loosen; I could use them again.

"Get up." Leader ordered. I stood up and cautiously watched Leader.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, still eyeing Leader.

"You may have killed Peter's brother, but you didn't do it on purpose. He also told me this was an investigation, not a torture." Leader explained.

"Um … Okay. So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I have a plan to get you and your brothers out of this place." Leader replied quietly.

"But what about Peter. What will he do if he finds out you've helped us?" I said.

"Don't worry about me. You need to leave … now." Leader answered.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

The screaming just stopped. _What happened? Is Mikey alright? What is Peter going to do now?_ I began to fight against the guards, I needed to get to that door. Once I get through there, I'll be able to see if Mikey's alright.

The lights suddenly turned off.

It was pitch black and I took that to my advantage. I attacked the guard in front of me, by kicking him, causing the man to stumble to the ground. I then punched him in the face; knocking him out.

I raced towards the door and watched as the light glowing through the edges of the door frame grew and grew until I was right in front of it.

The door slammed open and I rushed through; my eyes scanning for any clue linked to what happened to Mikey. My brothers came out seconds after I did.

He wasn't there; what I did see though, was Leader standing in front of us with a smug look on his face.

Raph ran forward and pinned Leader to the wall.

"Where's my brother, you son of a-!" Raph shouted.

"Stop!" Leader ordered. "Your brother is fine. I released him and right now he is proceeding with the plan."

"Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"Because … I'll explain later." Leader replied.

"Wait … what plan?" Donnie said.

"Your brother is going to face Peter." Leader answered.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

After Leader told me about the plan, I climbed into an air vent and started to crawl towards my destination.

I can't wait to give that guy a beat down for what he's done to me and my brothers. _This way I can be useful._ One problem though … I didn't know where Peter is. _Maybe if I just keep going, I'll eventually find him._

"What happened?!" _Speaking of which, I think I just found him._

I kicked open the trap door beneath me and jumped down into the centre of the room Peter was positioned in. although I made quite a loud entrance, it looked as though he didn't notice me. He didn't even turn around.

"Michelangelo." His sinister voice greeted. "I see Leader betrayed me, the fool."

"Peter! Why are you doing this?!" I shouted, he finally turned around.

"I already told your brothers this, but I'll repeat it." Peter replied. "Do you remember Matthew James?" Then something in my brain clicked.

"He's your brother, yes?" I answered. "And by the looks of it, he was younger than you. Which explains why you go for me more than my brothers, I'm younger. And also, when you interrogated me on our first day, you ended the conversation as soon as you found out I was the youngest. You want revenge because we killed your younger brother."

Peter looked stunned for a moment before he recovered. "So that's your talent, you're very observant. And for the record." Peter clicked his fingers and suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. "You killed my brother." I felt something cold placed on the back of my head.

Peter stood in front of me, grabbed my broken arm and yanked it forwards. I shouted out in pain. "You should be punished for your disobedience." Peter stated.

The door slammed open, and my brothers barged inside. Peter was distracted; I used that to my advantage and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him backwards. The guards had loosened their grips enough for me to pull forwards against them, I broke free.

I turned around, kicked one guard in the chest, causing him to smash into the wall. _One down._ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the second guard charge towards me. Just as he was about to land a blow, I grabbed his arm and used it to flip him over my head and into the ground.

"Booyakasha!" I shouted. Suddenly, this sharp noise started blaring through my ears and I began to feel woozy; I fell to the ground.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

We banged open the door and charged our way in. Leader decided not to come with us, but instead, find an escape root for us. Donnie and Raph took the guards and I took Peter.

I ran forward and started to wrestle with Peter.

"Peter, if you would just let us go, we'll leave you alone!" I shouted.

"Now why would I do that?!" Peter answered. "If someone killed Michelangelo and you found the murderer! Would you just let them go?!"

"…"

"Exactly." Peter said.

"Well, we wouldn't allow Mikey to be killed in the first place!" I countered. Peter growled and tripped me up. I fell to the ground, facing upwards, and Peter put his foot upon my plastron. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head. Peter was about to pull the trigger when Raph charged into him and knocking our captor to the ground. Just as Raph was about to knock him out, Peter pulled out a remote and said: "Just you wait." He pushed the button just before Raph knocked him out.

I can't help thinking about what Peter said, though. Wait for what, was something big going to happen. _What's going to happen?_

The whole time throughout this, Donnie has been trying to hack into Peter's computer so he could see a plan of the building and calculate an escape route, just in case Leader wasn't able to make one. But as of now, he was running towards us.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Donnie shouted.

"What?! What is it?" I asked. Donnie had a look of fear on his face.

"It's Mikey." He stated, then turned around and pointed to the snarling figure on the floor.

His eyes were ice blue again and the black slits cut through the middle of ocean blue. He had fangs once again and he looked as though he was sad.

His sad look soon turned into one of fear. He growled and began to run towards us. Mikey pounced, and me and my brothers were able to dodge just in time. When Mikey landed, he turned towards us and I expected for him to attack, but instead I saw glistening, wet eyes and a few tears running down his cheeks. His face showed a look of sadness, as he turned away from us and bolted through the doorway. He was gone.

I stood in shock for a few seconds and my eyes wouldn't move from the spot where I last saw Mikey crying. I couldn't hear anything either and all that mattered was that one spot I kept looking at. _What was going on? Was Mikey half in control or something? We need to go find him. But what'll happen once we do? Will he run away from us or attack?_ My thoughts were interrupted, when I noticed Donnie stood in front of me, shouting. My senses zoned back in and I understood what he was saying.

"Leo! Leo, what's wrong?!" Donnie asked. "We need to go! Leo!"

"We need to find Mikey." I stated.

"That's what we've been saying the whole time Fearless!" Raph shouted.

"And I'm sorry I didn't realise, but we can argue about this later. We need to move now." I answered.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's a bit shorter than the others. I will explain why Mikey is acting like this in the next update. How sad was it when Mikey was crying, aww. Please favourite, follow and review.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33xx**_


	8. Red Flower

Broken

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hola! In this chapter you will find out why Mikey turned 'savage' again, I hope you enjoy it. Here's chapter 8. Oh and for all the people who read this story, if you've watched the new Jungle Book (Like me**_ _ **) you'll understand the name for this update.**_

 **Chapter 8: Red Flower**

 _Mikey's POV_

 _What's going on? Where am I going? My brothers are back there._ I was just running through corridor after corridor, haven't stopped once yet. _How is this happening? Oh my gosh! What is up with Peter and this stupid noise! Is there any way for me to take control or at least stop myself!?_

I stopped as I turned the next corridor. _Did I just stop myself? … Nope._ Standing right there … was Master Splinter. _Thank goodness you're here! Master Splinter, I need your help, I can't control myself!_ Were the words I wanted to say, but none of them left my mouth. Instead, I stared at him and he curiously stared back at me.

"Michelangelo …" He tried. I snapped out of my daze, hissed and ran past him.

 _What am I doing?! He can help me! Just turn around and go back. That was Master Splinter, not Peter or one of his guards!_

' _He can't help us, Mikey.'_ The voice echoed through my mind.

' _Who are you?'_ I thought back.

' _I'm you, well the you that shows during the weird noise thing'_ Me replied. (I = real Mikey/Me = savage).

' _Then what are you doing?! He can help us, we need to-'_ I started.

 _'Mikey, I'm just trying to keep us safe, they've hurt us and I don't see how you want to go back and get hurt again.'_ Me said.

' _Come on, please turn around, he's our last chance.'_ I reasoned.

' _No. I'm sorry Mikey, but as long as I'm in charge, we're not going back.'_

0000000000

 _Raph's POV_

Here we are, running after our baby brother that suddenly turned crazy. _I don't get it, I can't hear that stupid noise. So why did he turn 'savage' and run off? It doesn't make sense! He was fine when we got there, what could've happened in those few seconds he was free? And … I wonder what Mikey's thinking about all this, I mean he said it was like you were there, just not in control. I hope we find him soon._

 _Donnie's POV_

I followed behind my brother, in search for Mikey. I've calculated a couple of explanations to why this is happening. _Okay, Mikey turning 'savage' could be an after effect from earlier. Or maybe something happened before we came. Or it could be some sort of device attached to Mikey. Well, Peter did have that remote, it's probably linked to this, we need to find him._

 _Leo's POV_

I led my brothers through corridor after corridor. _What was with the crying before, was Mikey half in control? And how come he turned 'savage' in the first place. Maybe we scared him or something. I don't think he knows what he's doing. He's probably confused by all this._

My thoughts were interrupted, when I heard someone faintly say 'Michelangelo' followed by a loud hissing noise. _That must be Mikey._

We ran around the corner, just in time to see Mikey sprinting down the corridor and a confused Master Splinter debating whether to go after us or Mikey.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie shouted, and lunged forward to hug our sensei. Me and Raph followed soon after.

"Master Splinter, you found us." I said.

"I did say, I was looking for you, and that little piece of information you provided me, Leonardo, was the last thing I needed to pinpoint your location." Master Splinter explained. His smile faded. "What's wrong with Michelangelo?"

"He turned 'savage', we need to find him now, so I'll explain later. He nodded and we ran off in the direction, we last saw Mikey leave.

"While we are searching, care to explain to me, why my son is acting this way?" Splinter asked. I explained to him the animalistic part of our situation and told him that I would tell him the whole story when we got home.

0000000000

We caught up to Mikey in a dead end corridor, the doors were locked and some oily substance was leaking out of a tub on the floor. The tub had a sign on it, but I couldn't make out what it said.

"Mikey!" I called out. Mikey spun around, stared at us fearfully then slowly backed away from us. Donnie stepped forward; Mikey backed away further.

"Come on Mikey." Donnie coaxed. "We're gonna help you." Donnie slowly moved forwards as Mikey stood still, watching every move we made. Mikey's eyes showed fear sadness and … betrayal? _I'll have to ask him about that later_. The closer Donnie got, it seemed, the more confident Mikey became. He stopped backing up into the wall and started waiting for Donnie instead.

Just as Donnie was about to reach Mikey, he stopped when our baby brother's face scrunched up in pain and he started shaking his head slightly. He shouted out in distress and clutched his head; falling to the ground. A cruel laugh echoed from behind us. And we turned to see Peter standing there smirking.

"So you are the man who took my sons away from me." Splinter stated forcefully.

"Indeed. Who are you? And … sons?" Peter asked, confused.

Master Splinter was about to answer, when a loud growl sounded from behind us.

Mikey stood there, snarling once again. He pounced at us and we darted out of the way. We looked towards Mikey and watched as he sped towards Peter. But instead of attacking him, like we thought he would, he took up a defensive position in front of our captor, facing us.

"Michelangelo obeys me now." Peter stated. He pushed the button on the remote, and Mikey lunged at us. He managed to hit me, and I fell to the ground. Mikey pinned me there and growled. He brought his face closer to mine and I thought for a minute that he was going to bite me.

"Come on Mikey. Fight it!" I encouraged. He stopped snarling, leant further forwards and … sniffed me? _Well, this is weird._

Mikey suddenly jumped backwards and sat against the wall. He started crying and screaming in pain. I didn't know what to do.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

I jumped back and sat against the wall. I cried and screamed in pain, as I fought against the stupid mind thingy.

 _How do I stop this stupid noise?!_

' _Mikey! What are you doing?! We had him!'_ Me shouted.

' _First, you sided with the enemy. Second, you had him. I was not in control … but I am now.'_ I replied.

' _But-'_ Me started.

' _No. I'm sorry me, but as long as I'm in control, we're fighting this thing'_ (Recognise that).

Me stopped speaking. _Now how do I stop this noise?_ I thought back to earlier when I was with Peter.

 **Flashback**

 **Peter clicked his fingers and suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I felt something cold placed on the back of my head.**

 **End Flashback**

 _That's it! They must've placed a device, which emits that sound, onto the back of my head._

I reached behind me, found the device and secretively pulled it off. The noise stopped, my crying ceased and I sat still. _What do I do now? I know! … Time for some acting._

I shook my head and snarled, then slowly got up and made my way towards Peter. He looked scared but just as I was about to reach him, I turned around and growled at my family. They had looks of shock on all their faces and I struggled not to break character. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter visibly relax and a smirk reappear on his face. I followed suit; I relaxed, stood up straight, smirked and winked at my family. Their looks of shock suddenly turned into ones of confusion.

I spun around and lunged at Peter; I hit him and we fell to the ground. We wrestled together and he kept trying to use the remote on me. It didn't work. I knocked the remote out of his hands and it fell into the oily substance I saw before.

Me and Peter continued to wrestle each other and we managed to roll into the greasy liquid. Peter smashed the device. Electricity sparked, and a red flower blossomed from the greasy pool.

I was able to scramble away before the fire could catch me. But Peter wasn't so lucky. Because he rolled in the gasoline, he was covered in the stuff. His whole body lit up and he screamed in pain as the flames continued to lick at his skin and causing burn marks to appear everywhere.

I felt something tugging me and I realised that the fire had lit other things around it; my brothers were trying to get me to move before I got caught in the red tornado.

0000000000

Alarms blared through speakers as we ran through corridor after corridor. I felt the smoke that clouded the air, force its way into my lungs and begin to burn inside. I was following just behind my family; Sensei was leading us to the place he entered through.

It took a couple of minutes, but Splinter was able to pinpoint the once forgotten location. _Forgotten … that reminds me of something I need to get._

The exit was a large fire escape door. When we reached it, Master Splinter went through first, followed by Leo, Raph and Donnie. I made it look like I was following through too, but instead I shut the door and locked it.

"Sorry guys … I can't risk you getting trapped following me. I'll be back soon." I stated and ran back down the corridors and into a cloud of smoke.

 _Leo's POV_

"Mikey!" I shouted as our baby brother slammed the door shut.

"My son!" Splinter stated.

"What's he doin'?!" Raph growled. I thought for a minute. _What is he doing?_

"Sorry guys." I heard a faint voice say. I hushed everyone and leant my head against the door; I listened. "I can't risk you getting trapped following me. I'll be back soon." And with that it was silent.

"What is it, Leo?" Donnie asked. I turned and faced my family.

"I could hear Mikey speaking … he said 'Sorry guys … I can't risk you getting trapped following me. I'll be back soon.' But what do you think he's doing?" I replied. We all looked at the door, waiting for it to open once again.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

I'm here, searching through a building full of flames for this one important thing. _My brothers are gonna kill me. But maybe when they find out why I came back inside, they won't give me such a hard time._

I stopped suddenly, there behind a wall of flames, was what I'd been looking for.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **And there's chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it and in the next chapter, you'll find out what Mikey was looking for. Though I think some of you have figured it out. Please favourite, follow and review.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_

 _ **P.S The red flower is fire! For all you Jungle Book fans out there. The red flower returns.**_


	9. The End

Broken

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **In this chapter you will find out what Mikey is looking for, sorry it's so short, I will still update this weekend with the next chapter. Ignore the title, it's not the end.**_

 **Chapter 9: The End**

 _Mikey's POV_

There behind a wall of flames was who I'd been looking for; Leader. (What you really thought I was going to leave Leader behind). He was lying on the floor, struggling to breathe.

I ran over and knelt down next to him. _Wait. Is he breathing? He's not breathing!_

I turned Leader onto his back and started doing compressions on his chest.

"Come on! Breath!" I shouted. As a last resort, I bashed his chest with my fists, as hard as I could. He breathed.

"Wha- … What happened?" He asked, confusion clear on his face.

"You passed out from the smoke … and … and your heart stopped." I explained. Leader let out a gasp and started to fall backwards. I caught him.

"No way am I going through reviving you again. That was a horrible experience." I said. Leader smiled. "Now come on, we are stuck in a burning building right now."

We got up and ran back in the direction of the door; Leader leant against me.

0000000000

There it was; the exit. We finally made it, it's all gonna be okay now. Was what I should've been thinking, but instead I was thinking: _What is that noise?_

We were nearing the door, when realisation hit me. I knew what the sound was. _Oh no._

We were almost there, it was now or never. I let go of Leader, ran forward and opened the door; my brothers' worried faces were the first thing I saw. I then ran back towards Leader and helped him up. The door ahead of me started to close automatically due to what it had been programmed to do if there was a fire.

I ran with Leader and just at the last moment, I pushed him forwards. He landed outside, the door slammed shut. I was trapped and I felt the air around me increase in temperature; the noise grew louder.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

The door slammed shut and I panicked. _How's he going to get out?!_

The air suddenly started to heat up and I heard Donnie gasp.

"Brace yourselves!" He shouted.

Red, orange and yellow clouded my vision, as I was pushed backwards and onto the floor.

The building exploded; many people had died … including Mikey.

I shouted as loud as I could, with tears streaming down my face.

"NO!"

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **No! Mikey! I really hate myself right now. In the next chapter you'll find out what happened after the explosion. What do Leo, Raph and Donnie do? Please favourite, follow and review.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_

 _ **Quote**_

 _ **Everything will be okay in the end,**_

 _ **If it's not okay, it's not the end.**_

 _ **John Lennon**_


	10. Midnight sky

Broken

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **First of all, I want to thank everyone for reviewing, but mainly leggo lover 99 for giving me continuous support to throughout the whole story. I also want to thank XxTurtletracerxX for giving me the idea of the tests, they really helped me carry on the story. This will be my last chapter, but I should be publishing a one-shot story this week due to a request.**_

 **Chapter 10: Midnight sky**

 _Leo's POV_

 _(1 week later)_

We all still miss Mikey. Donnie barley comes out of his lab anymore, Raph isolates himself and me … I do nothing but meditate. We're all broken one way or another.

Right now we're on patrol, or at least we were on patrol – we had just finished. Instead, we were ending our everyday routine by heading to the place. The place as in where Mikey died. I honestly don't know why we go there; I guess we have some sort of hope that the building wasn't actually destroyed. Because if it isn't gone, then neither's Mikey. But we don't learn, every night we go … it's never there. And now we're all staring at a pile of rubble on top of where our baby brother once stood.

"Why do we do this?" Donnie asked. He just stared at the building below.

"Do what don?" Raph replied. He turned to face us.

"Why do we torture ourselves, by coming here every night only to see the same thing?" Donnie answered.

"Because we have hope Donnie." I stated and we once more stared down at the rubble. "You know, Mikey wouldn't want us to be acting this way. I mean sure, he'd want us to be sad, but I think he'd prefer it if we moved on but still remembered him. In a good way." Silence hung in the air, as my brothers took in what I was saying. After a few minutes, they nodded to me. "Are you guys ready to head back then?"

"Sure." They replied. We turned our back to our brother's grave and left for home.

0000000000

 _Nobody's POV_

 _Hope can be good, but sometimes it's not._

 _When the world says 'Give up'. Hope whispers 'Try it one more time'._

 _Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man._

0000000000

Once we arrived home, we all made our way to the dojo, for our daily remembrance ceremony. Don't get me wrong, I didn't find it boring or anything, they were just depressing.

When we entered the dojo, Sensei greeted us with a sad nod. He just hasn't been the same after the incident. We knelt before Sensei's shrine and in the centre of a circle of lit candles. Up on the top shelf, next to Tang Shen and Miwa's picture, was a photo of Mikey as a toddler, in an orange frame. He was on his plastron and was drawing a cat in his colouring book. His tongue was sticking out and he showed absolute concentration in his features. My eyes started to water; the ceremony began.

"My son, we very much miss you from here. You were a wonderful son to me and a very skilled ninja. I hope Tang Shen is looking after you now and that you watch over us now too." Splinter has tears running down his face as he struggled to continue. "It's hard to believe you are actually gone, but it's true and as much as it pains me to do so, we have to say goodbye. I love you my son and … I …" I sensed Sensei couldn't carry on, so I continued for him.

"We all love you, Michelangelo. And … I'm sorry that I sometimes looked down on you. You were so brave, as to run into a burning building to save a guy that once tortured you. I don't know whether this would sound wrong or anything, but I wish you didn't go back inside that building. To us, your life was much more important than Leader's and … do you know what? … When we were younger, me Raph and Donnie made a pact to always protect you, but I guess … you never needed us to. I love you bro and I miss you so much." We all had tears streaming down our faces now.

"Mikey … I miss you so much, bro. You were always just so happy and … the lair's just so quiet without you around. I don't mean for anyone to take this the wrong way but … it's extremely depressing the fact you're gone but … I'm proud of ya. You died like a true hero. You ran into that burning building and rescued a man that had done horrible things. I'm truly sorry for all those times I made fun of you and called you a bad ninja. I'm so glad you never took it to heart." Raph sobbed. "I just wish you were back here with us … I love you, bro."

"I love you baby bro." Was the first thing Donnie said. "And even though I often suggested you as being less intellectual … in most cases you were smarter than all of us. You big heart led you to make the right decisions and gave you a deep personality. Yeah you messed around a lot, but you were a very wise ninja. You know, when we were younger Master Splinter considered not training you, he wanted to preserve your innocence for as long as he could. But even though we have to go through a lot of violence thrown our way, you still kept that innocence in that big heart of yours … I really wish you could draw us one more picture or tell us another one of your jokes. Something to break the sound of silence that fills our home. I miss you so much bro, I wish you were back here."

"Guys?" A quiet voice asked. We all froze for a minute, then quickly ran out of the dojo and into the living room. There, standing at the entrance to the lair, was Mikey. Our mouths opened wide, he didn't have any scars and looked like he wasn't in any pain at all. I ran towards him, with Don and Raph right behind me. Once I reached our baby brother, I almost tackled him to the ground with my hug. Tears once again, ran down my face as I held our youngest close.

"Guys, what's with all the crying?" He asked. I released him from the hug.

"We thought you were dead." I stated. Mikey had a look of confusion on his face.

"I just woke up, how long was I gone for?" Mikey said.

"You were gone for a week." Donnie answered. "Wait you just woke up?" Mikey nodded. "Where did you wake up?"

"The exact place I was when the building exploded, which really confused me?" Mikey replied.

"But we looked through that building's rubble every night and you weren't there. Not to mention the fact that … what's that?" Donnie asked while gesturing to Mikey's arms. Mikey's arms had orange swirls on the inside going from his wrists to his elbows.

"Well … that'll fit into the story." Mikey stated.

"What story?" I asked.

"Well if I was gone for a whole week and this appeared, then it must be true." Mikey said to no one in particular.

"What must be true?" Raph asked slightly irritated.

"This whole week, I was in the spiritual plane." Mikey stated.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"I thought we had to be at the farmhouse to go there?" Raph added.

"Talk us through what happened, Mike?" I said.

"Well … I woke up in the woods and that deer guy was there and he gestured for me to follow him, so I did. I'll tell you the short version okay?" We all nodded. "He led me to a valley and told me to race him. Oh yeah, he talked. So anyway, I raced him and he won. He told me how we all had our different best abilities and that mine was agility. He trained me for a whole week and at the very end … I beat him! But as soon as I did that, these orange swirls appeared on my arms. And just before I woke up, for real, he told me that you would all have your turns as well."

"Did he say what our best abilities were?" Donnie asked.

"No, but he did say that your turns would come soon." Mikey answered.

"What-" Raph was interrupted by Mikey yawning loudly.

"Sorry bro, continue." Mikey said.

"Actually." I cut in. "I think we should continue in the morning.

"Fine." Raph said. He hugged Mikey and whispered in his ear "Love ya bro." Then left for his room. Donnie did the same but didn't whisper the last part.

I hugged Mikey too and said aloud. "Love you bro." Then headed off to bed.

Just before I reached my room, though, I heard Mikey call out. "Love you too bro." I smiled.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

Even though I yawned, I wasn't actually tired. So after I said goodnight to Leo, I sat down on the couch for a bit. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up to see Master Splinter.

"Sensei!" I shouted and jumped up to hug my mentor. "How come you didn't come out before with the others?" I asked as I drew away from the hug.

"I felt as though you needed a moment as brothers. Although I was able to catch the reason of why you weren't here for a whole week. I'm proud of you, my son, for your bravery and accomplishment. Now, even though you may think you aren't, I know you're tired; so off to bed." Splinter stated.

"Hai Sensei." I hugged him once more, then headed off to my room; lay down on my bed and closed my eyes.

 _03:07 am_

I've been lying on my bed for two hours now and haven't gotten any sleep. _Maybe I could go for a night-time run. I'll have to sneak out, though, there's no way they're letting me out of their sights._

I slowly crept to my door and poked my head out to see if anyone was awake; no one was. _All clear now's my chance._ I snuck out the door and silently leapt over the turnstiles and out into the sewers.

0000000000

After 10 minutes, I reached my destination; Fallout (the building), that's what I named it. I sat on the edge of the building and looked at what could've been my grave. _If the deer guy hadn't taken me to the spiritual plane … then I would've died._ Memories of the week we were held captive flashed in my mind and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. The moment was short lived, as I heard someone shift behind me. I jumped to my feet and spun around; nunchucks in hands, only to realise it was my brothers. I lowered my weapons down and reoccupied my seat on the edge of the building, my brothers soon joined me.

We said nothing because we all knew what each other was thinking. And after a few minutes, I sighed and looked up into the sky. There were no clouds; it was a clear night. Little bright lights stood out against the pitch black sky.

I lay down, still looking up into the vastness of space. A shooting star darted across the sky; my finger followed the misty train it left behind.

Constellations lit up the sky. Leo roared; claiming his territory. Scorpio raised his stinger. Orion fired an arrow across the sky. Cygnus flew over a lake of black.

More shooting stars flew across the sky; I sighed once again and noticed my brothers were laying down beside me.

"It's all over now." I said as we watched the glistening midnight sky.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Well, there you go, the last chapter of my story. I hoped you enjoyed it and I would love it if you could write a review saying what your favourite part was. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm sad to see it's finished.**_

 _ **Oh, and by the way, the constellations were all related to one of the brothers. Leo = well duh Leo. Scorpio = Raph. Orion = Donnie. Cygnus = Mikey.**_

 _ **I know there was a lot of brotherly fluff in this, but wasn't it so sad and adorable at the same time.**_

 _ **And did anyone get the Fallout 4 reference from earlier on?**_

 _ **Thank you so much to anyone who read this story, once again, I really enjoyed writing this and please favourite and review.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_

 _ **P.S Did you really think I'd kill Mikey, he's my favourite. Lol, that was a horrible cliffhanger.**_


End file.
